


Tiger's New Toy

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Feral, Feral Gems, Feral Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper has trouble adjusting to her own ways in the temple.





	

Moonlight poured inside of the temple as a large figure loomed around. Occasionally, loud clicks, clacks, and shatters echoed throughout the temple as the creature wrecked everything. With a chuff, it was finally time for the creature to rest. The objects around the temple were growing boring anyway and most of the food in the fridge and cupboards were all devoured. Claws gently clicked against the floor before the dark figure crawled onto the couch with a proud purr, laying down and stretching out. The singular set of yellow glowing eyes finally faded away and was no longer until the following morning.

...  
Pearl cried with frustration as she tried her best to clean up the temple, her brows furrowed. "Ugh!! Jasper!" She screamed. "What did we tell you about making messes?! Don't touch anything you aren't supposed to touch! Especially things that can break! You're so stubborn!" The gem wailed, trying to fix the shredded curtains before going over to pick up boxes of crackers, cookies, and sweets, scowling in disgust as she went over to throw them in the trash can.

Tiredly, Jasper simply let out a purr as she remained asleep on the couch, ignoring all the yelling from Pearl and occasional whines from Steven. The large quartz delightfully stretched out on the couch, immediately letting out a yelp and widening her eyes as Pearl grabbed her by the scruff, trying to yank her off the couch. Jasper whimpered pitifully, pulling away and sitting up. Tiredly, she rubbed her eyes and fixed her hair, gently rubbing at her paws.

"Ugh.. leave me alone. Let me sleep."

"Sleep? Oh nononono, no more daytime naps for you! You're always up in the middle of the night wrecking and eating everything here! Soon, Steven won't have anything to eat!" Pearl wailed. "Now get up and help me clean up this ridiculous mess!"

"Whatever." Jasper sleepily purred and she decided to do as she was told, standing up and wandering around the house as she somewhat assisted Pearl in cleaning up the temple. That's until she noticed the dangling string on the somewhat repaired curtains. The quartz stared, her pupils dilating as she reached out, immediately beginning to bite and claw at it. She loudly growled, managing to get the string tangled up against her. However, all of her fun came to an end as Steven went over to her, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at her. Jasper simply stared down at the young boy, blinking slowly. Cutely, she let out a purr and pulled away from the dangling string, innocently glancing at the ground. Jasper simply acted as if nothing had happened.

Steven slightly smiled and he reached out, holding onto Jasper's paw. "You can't scratch and chew at everything in the temple.. mostly because I need it and Pearl will get like, really mad." He laughed. "So you can help her clean up! I'll go out with Dad for a bit to get something for you and when i'm back, you can have it. Okay?"

Jasper cutely whined. "Okay.." She murmured, watching the young boy leave the temple. Enthusiastically, Jasper looked over to an unimpressed, cleaning, and somewhat upset pearl. The quartz sighed softly and she decided to assist in cleaning up the temple with her fellow ally.

...

Hours passed. Many hours. Jasper had decided to fall asleep in the sunlight while Pearl cleaned. When Steven and his father came back to the temple with groceries, Pearl assisted them in packing them away neatly. Things were quite busy when Jasper was asleep. That's until Steven gently nudged her, rousing the snoozing quartz.

"Jaaaaasperrrr, look what I got for you." Steven smiled. Lazily, Jasper stared up at the boy. The young hybrid showed off an empty box. Jasper curiously stared and she grunted, sitting up a bit. The quartz examined the box before looking around and toward the scratching post that had came out of it. Jasper tilted her head and she looked up to Steven.

"What's it for?"  
"To play with! You can scratch and play with it.. and uh, if you want, you can sleep in the box. Unless Lion gets in before you." He laughed. Jasper snorted and rolled her eyes, lumbering over toward the scratching post on all fours. Curiously, the quartz sniffed at it before beginning to purr, brushing up against it and spreading her scent across it. With a grunt, she looked toward the top of the post, somewhat tempted to climb it. However, for now, she would just leave the thought alone until the day came to finally cause more trouble in the attempt to climb the post.


End file.
